Personal Jesus:
by God of the Stars
Summary: An AU fic where Logan is still in the Rock quarry where he grew up in the latter part of Origin Smithy has a real taste for Logan and Logan is a little mixed up. Some Lang., some sex, some rape, and one hell of a shity beta so I’m for any grammar mix ups
1. Chapter 1

Personal Jesus

The soft smell of burned wood floated to Logan's nose and he opened his eyes slowly to see the sky out side already lightening on the break of dawn, "shit," he mumbled trying to get out of bed only to put his hand on a warm hard ribcage.

"Logan-boy watch those hands of yours." A man's low voice rumbled next to him as his hand was swiped out from under his weight and he landed his back to the man's chest. Logan didn't know why he was in Smithy's cabin or why they were naked but his head hurt mildly and his body ached slightly almost like he'd been running to long or something. Logan felt Smithy's lips on the back of his neck and he jumped, "Ya aright boy?"

Logan blinked at the wall and rolled over to face Smithy, "tell me Smithy what happened last night?"

Smithy blinked blankly for a moment and then laughed heartily deciding that Logan's Question had been a joke, "honestly boy I may be old but I'm not that bad."

Suddenly Logan remembered he remembered the wine and the gentle kissing it made him feel sick that he had been some kind of plaything for Smithy, he felt sick to his stomach as he remembered how Smithy had violated him. Logan shook his head and rolled over Smithy searching urgently for his clothes.

Smithy got out of bed and crossed the room trailing his hand up Logan's back sending a shiver up the teen's form. He picked up one of Logan's boots and brought it to Logan whom was already wrenching on other boot in a deep seeded desperation to get out of the cabin. Logan felt a nagging fear as he saw Smithy grow hard at the sight of his smooth teenaged body.

"I- I need to go." Logan murmured backing to the door pulling on his shirt and sweater hurriedly and grouping for the handle behind him.

"Logan-boy are ya feeling alright?" Smithy asked pulling on his own pants mercifully covering himself up.

Logan was gone out the door and stomping across the fresh snow yanking on his jacket as the sun rose instead of heading to the bunk house where he should have been the night before he headed towards the mess hall and found himself a seat at his empty team table. Smithy walked in the door and Logan's hands shook what the hell did Smithy want now? Logan looked down at the end of the table where Smithy stood a cup of coffee in his hand, "can I sit with ya for a moment?"

Logan nodded eyeing Smithy silently, "that for me?"

Smithy grinned and handed Logan the cup and sat across from him, "it wasn't but if you drink it black-"

Logan drank the hot liquid and looked at Smithy under his dark hair.

"What's gotten into you today Logan-boy?"

"Not sure Boss, maybe the opposite of what got into me last night."

"Logan there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's a natural-"

"Natural?! Smithy there's nothing _natural_-"

"Lower your voice boy."

"There is nothing natural about sleeping with a teenaged employee." Logan hissed glaring into his cup, "I'm not queer Smithy."

Just then the mess hall doors flew open and teams of quarry workers spilled in loud and soft voices bouncing off the walls, "hey boss man!" a young dark haired man said raising an arm, "what are you doing at our humble table?"

Smithy frowned at Logan then slid a paper envelope to him and walked past the men with a dark look on his face.

"What's this?" the dark haired man asked picking up the envelope and looking at it, "shit!" he exclaimed and dropped the envelope like it was hot.

"What is it Markus?" a bulky blond asked.

"Luke that's that a contract envelope…."

Luke moved down the table and picked up the envelope and gazed at the righting, "you don't suppose we've been fired? Do you?"

"The whole team?"

"How would Smithy replace ten men in a day?"

"He can't fire Logan he's spent to much time training him for dynamite demolition."

"Go on Logan open up the envelope and let us see what's going to become of us." Luke said giving him the envelope back to Logan and crossing himself as if to ward off bad luck. Everyone at the table fallowed suit and then Logan tore open the envelope and pulled out the paper with in.

"Shit. Shit!" Logan shouted jumping up and showing the rest of the table.

"Holey Marry Mother of God we got a contract!" Markus shouted and jumped on Luke as everyone at the table erupted into celebration.

"Team 5 come and get your food!" Snarled the huge cook from behind the counter. As the men stood in the line Luke and Markus surrounded Logan, "where were you last night Logan?"

"Went for a walk."

"Did Ya?" Luke asked incredulously, "In this weather? Mon dieu ce qu'un idiot.1"

"Yeah, even made a snow man." Logan murmured.

"Really?"

"Yeah but I got mad and ripped him to pieces."

Markus grinned at Logan and patted him on the back, "well all that matters is we got a contract, we'll have a party tonight."

Luke laughed and then glared at the cook, "Don't skimp Logan like that give him the right amount of food! You fat ass hole."

"That's the same as every one else Luke you French Fuck."

"Mon dieu!2" Luke grabbed the cook by the front of the shirt and pulled him close enough to whisper a threat, "if I find out you skimp Logan again you aren't going to wake up again, you understand?"

The cook sneered and spit in the next spoonful then dropped it into Luke's bole. Luke clenched his teeth then threw the mash in the cooks face and jumped over the counter and began to beat him ruthlessly.

"No!" Markus shouted and jumped over the counter and hauled Luke off the cook, "it's not worth it Luke, just walk away." The two climbed back over the counter and walked off back to the table. Logan stood half shocked as the rest of the team flowed around him until one man touched him on the shoulder and they walked back to the table together.

Long hours in the freezing cold worked deep down into the bones and by lunch every man in the quarry was sore and every man wanted to go back to their bunk house and curl up and sleep under their warm goose feather blankets with a blazing fire. Lucky for the men in November they worked half days and after lunch they trudged back to their bunk houses and stripped down and put on their long under where. Logan fell asleep almost instantly curled deep in his blanket with the sound of the violin floating in threw the walls from bunk house number 3. The men Joked and laughed and slept and played rummy at the small table in the center of the room one man hummed along with the tune from bunk house 3 and another darned his sox but Logan paid no attention he was in a dream he was back in Smithy's cabin and Smithy was undressing him his ruff hands making Logan tingle. Smithy kissed down Logan's chest, down his abdomen and then earning a shuddering gasp from Logan he took Logan's length into his mouth.

Logan woke with a jolt sitting up quickly and hitting his head on the bunk above him, "ow." He muttered rubbing his head and looking at the rest of the room.

"Dreams?"

Logan nodded wondering how much Luke knew about his dream.

"Well come on it's almost dinner time." Luke stood and waited for Logan to dress before they walked silently to the mess hall.

Translation:

Mon dieu ce qu'un idiot.1 : My God what a fool.

Mon dieu!2 : My God!

Thank you for your time I hope you enjoyed chapter one I can't wait to get Chapter two out.


	2. Chapter 2

Personal Jesus

"You have to stop letting that cook push you around." Luke murmured as they walked into the line.

"What? And start fights like you, I don't think that would be too smart."

"Better then getting spit in your food."

"Maybe." Logan conceded and looked up as his food was dished out, "You look good." A chuckle when down the line, for the Cook looked like bright red and purple mushrooms were growing on his face from the beating he had taken earlier.

"Thank you." The cook said glowering at Logan from under his black eyes, "look boy you stay after dinner and I'll make shorting your food up to you. Eh?"

Logan stood silent for a moment and looked at the cooks face, what was this man playing at? He didn't seem to be lying, but it was uncharacteristically kind of him. Then again turning him down would be a bad choice. Logan nodded slowly and walked away.

"I'm not sure I like that." Markus said glaring at the cook after Luke had related the story. Several other men nodded in agreement and a deep voice came from beside Logan, "you want me to stick around with you Simba1?"

Logan looked up into the proud cheekbones of the six foot four inch tall man next to him, "no I'm fine. Thanks though Sadiki"

"Sadiki I've been meaning to ask, what's with calling Logan-boy Simba?" Markus asked poking his meal half heartedly.

"It was my son's name 'Logan' reminds me greatly of my son."

"Back in Africa?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Logan interrupted softly only half seeing his food the rest of his mind was trying desperately, trying to remember his childhood where he had come from, it was all a haze sometimes he would dream of a garden he wondered if he had been a gardener's son but why would he leave a grand estate who would have surly hired him after his father had grown too old. Logan was jerked out of his thoughts by a gentle pat on the back as the men filed out of the mess hall.

"Come on over here boy." The cook called after every one had left, "come on over the counter back into the kitchen."

Logan walked quietly towards the counter then jumped over it and stood with the cook merely inches away, "you know what I hate about you boy?" the cook asked moving closer closing the gap quickly.

"No sir."

"that you are so god dam pretty and you walk around this place thinking you have so much more class then everyone else."

"I really don't sir. I thought you were supposed to be apologizing…"

"Do you think I would really do that you stupid bitch?"

Logan balled his fists, "don't call me that you fat-" his threat was cut off by the cook forcing him to his knees.

"Pull the apron back see what I've got for you." The cook laughed.

Logan struggled away from the cook's hand and jumped up, "what the hell is wrong with you?!" he started to scramble back over the counter but the cook caught his foot and pulled him back into the kitchen and yanked his pants down. Logan continued to struggle trying to get away his hand's clawing at the counter until he felt the blunt tip of the cooks cock pushing on his opening, "what are trying to do?" Logan shouted doubling his efforts.

"I'm going for what I really wanted." The cook grinned and thrust into Logan, the sheer pain made Logan gasp and for a moment he had no ability to move. He stood bent over on the counter as the cook grunted and gasped in his ear.

"Jesus." Logan gasped screwing up his eyes to hide the tears of pain, "Jesus." Logan could feel himself growing hard against his own will he shook his head trying to clear it but the fog from pain would not go away. The cook reached around and took Logan's long cock in his hand stroking it. Logan shook as the cook came inside of him and then shortly he himself came spraying his cum on the inside of the counter. The cook pulled out and left Logan to slump shaking to the floor.

"God." Logan murmured pulling his pants back on walking unsteadily into the snow his head was swimming and he collapsed half way home laying in the snow foggy brained and sick to his stomach. He heard voices and shouting but he couldn't focus on them and then they were gone.

"Pourquoi est-il si stupide?2"

"What was he doing out side?"

"That dam cook sir, he kept him after dinner."

Logan groaned and looked around him the bunk house was slightly familiar like deja vu the Luke's face loomed in his, "He's awake"

"Logan-boy" Smithy said sitting down his face creased with worry, "What happened to make you pass out in the snow?"

"I –I don't know."

"Smithy it's that dam cook I know it is." Markus said his eyes a blaze, "he's the only one around here that doesn't like Logan."

Sadiki came stumping in holding the cook by his collar and threw him in the bunk house before coming in himself, "I found him out back telling one of his assistance about what he did to Simba.

"Oh yeah?!" Markus asked his voice in a low tone, "What did you do to Logan-boy eh?"

"Nothing this niggar is making things up."

"What?!" Luke bristled grabbing the cook's shirt.

"This Niggar am I?" Sadiki growled towering over the cook his muscles tensing.

Smithy grabbed the cook threw him out into the snow, "you do not insult one of my minors!" he stepped down into the snow like the angel of death, "Now tell me and tell me strait what did you do to Logan-boy?!"

The cook trembled crawling away backwards but Smithy stepped on his chest and pressed him into the snow, "what happened?"

"I- I did him in-in the kitchen."

"Did him?!" Markus shouted from the porch, "raped him you mean!"

Sadiki bristled and stepped down on to the snow, "I'll kill him."

"No." Smithy murmured, "He's fired, if I ever see you around my quarry again I'll kill you my self. Understood?"

The cook nodded shaking and scrambled for his life away from the cabin. Smithy turned back to the cabin and Luke blocked his way back in, "why not let us kill him?"

"Because no matter what he did we are still Canadian and we carry that mantel with pride, its not to be tainted understand?"

Luke moved to one side and let Smithy back into the bunk house grumbling, "Si jamais il y avait un temps pour être patriotique…3"

Smithy came back and looked at Logan, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine…" Logan sat up and hit his head on the bunk above him, "ow."

The men in the bunk house broke out into laughter, "he'll be fine Boss go on back to your cabin."

Smithy nodded and walked out into the snow and was gone in the falling snow. Logan watched him until the door was closed then he looked back at the men assembled in the bunk house.

"We just want you to know Logan-boy we don't think any less of ya, ya understand that?" Markus said pouring a glass of whisky.

"Yeah… thanks." Logan said taking the cup and drinking it then standing up and pulling on his shirt and sweater, "I have to go talk to Smithy."

"Ok." Luke smiled, "try and snag us some cigars will ya?"

Logan laughed and walked out into the snow running across the open yard to Smithy's cabin.

Translation:

Simba1 : a conmen Swahili child's name

Pourquoi est-il si stupide?2 : How can he be so stupid?

Si jamais il y avait un temps pour être patriotique…3: if there was ever a time to be patriotic…

Thank you for your time I hope you enjoyed chapter two I can't wait to get chapter three out!


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Jesus

Logan pounded shivering on Smithy's door, Smithy cracked it and saw Logan as a dark form against the now blizzard conditions.

"Logan-boy is that you?"

Logan nodded and stepped into the warm cabin, "Smithy I just want to apologies for what I said this morning, it's true… but it was ………. rude."

"Logan you and I both know it wasn't true." Smithy said turning back into the cabin and going back to his desk and picking up a book he had been looking threw, "Logan-Boy do you know what this man is?"

The picture depicted a Samurai in a battle ready position, "a circus performer?" Logan murmured still holding him self from the cold and gazing at the picture his interest being peaked.

"No." Smithy smiled slightly however and motioned for Logan to sit down, "This is a Samurai, they are the brave warriors of Japan."

"A Soom-oo-ri?" Logan murmured under his breath.

"I think you would do well to read this book." Smithy said putting the book into Logan's hands and then brushed snow out of Logan's hair, "you must be freezing no coat or anything."

"It was going to be a quick trip but…" Logan glanced out of the window to see snow pilling up around them.

"I can't in good spirit let you go back to your bunk house, visibility is… less then ideal and your condition…"

"My condition is fine." Logan growled standing up and walking to the door.

"Logan-boy I can't let you go out there again, that would be reckless."

Logan scowled and looked back at Smithy, "why?"

"What?"

"Why me? What could I possibly give you that any one else couldn't?"

"I… Logan, you are a handsome young man… I… I have an emotional attachment to you. If that's possible…" Smithy lit a cigar and puffed on it moodily. Logan stalked closer silently then extended a hand and took the cigar gently from the man's hand and took a long drag.

Smithy's face lightened and he laughed.

"What?!" Logan asked defensively sitting down in an arm chair.

"You look... like a man" Smithy choked still laughing.

"I am." Logan murmured taking another drag and feeling insulted.

"You've got softer hands then most women around here and besides with that figure." Smithy shook his head and breathed deep.

"I'm not that thin." Logan snarled standing up. Smithy smirked and took back his cigar taking a drag then laying it down in an ash try. They were only moments apart from the same conclusion Logan reached it first he pushed Smithy backwards sending his stumbling a few steps, Smithy's smirk grew into a grimace and he grabbed the front of Logan's shirt and pushes him against the wall. Logan's breath came fast and hard and his eyes hung hooded by their dark lids. Smithy moved closer to Logan and kissed the younger man. Logan arched passionately into Smithy, the older man's beard tickled his cheek slightly and Logan closed his eyes.

Smithy had been right that this did feel natural, that this felt right, Smithy's strong arms were around Logan's waist now and Logan could feel the heat of the other man's body. Logan wondered slightly how Smithy would gloat the next morning. It was like the man not to lose, it was even more like the man to joke about the win for days, Logan wondered as Smithy sat back in a chair and pulled Logan close what was going to stop his cabin mates from walking in. He ached now; the ruff fabric of his pants was uncomfortable on his throbbing cock. Smithy smirked at Logan's pained expression and pushed him gently to the floor and undid his pants allowing his long thick member to extend to its full length. Logan gazed at Smithy and shook his head gently. Smithy brushed hair out of Logan's face and ran his forefinger along Logan's jaw, "what are you afraid of?" Logan gazed up into Smithy's eyes and opened his lips taking Smithy's length into his mouth. Smithy threw his head back moaning deep in the back of his throat his fingers snaked their way into Logan's hair and guided Logan's untrained movements.

"Do you think Logan's alright?" Markus asked glancing up at the window from his cards.

"Smithy would not let Simba go out in this weather they are probably waiting out the storm in Smithy's cabin."

"Cela n'est pas l'améliorer.1 I don't think I like Smithy's personal interest in Logan-boy"

"Personal interest-?" Markus murmured looking up again, "What are you on about?"

Luke shrugged and went back to reading then agitatedly slammed his book down, "it's just that Logan-boy may be smithy's golden boy with the TNT but still that doesn't warrant a special visit when he falls ill… or coffee in the morning… I don't like it."

Markus sat blandly then put his cards down murmuring that he was dropping out of the game, "So what do you think?"

"I … I don'o… forget it. Son muet que je pense de toute façon.2"

"Its not, you think something's up?" Markus stood and fixed Luke with his dark eyes.

"No. Forget it."

Markus stood and walked over to Luke's bunk then whispered, "you mean like us don't you."

Luke answered with a tiny inclination of his head.

"Dam." Markus shook his head a put on his heaviest coat, "I'm going to pick up Logan."

One man tossed Markus a rope and he proceeded out of the bunk house into the wall of white.

Translation:

Cela n'est pas l'améliorer.1: that doesn't make it better.

Son muet que je pense de toute façon.2: it's dumb what I think anyway.

Sorry about the delay.

Thank you for your time I hope you enjoyed chapter three I can't wait to get chapter four out!


	4. Chapter 4

Personal Jesus

The sex wasn't calm like it had been previously it was wild and ruff Logan put up a good show growling and grunting with frustration as he and Smithy rolled on the bed fighting for power. Smithy pinned Logan on his back and kissed the younger man passionately biting his neck. Logan moaned the pain peaking his desire.

"God that hurts" Logan moaned holding Smithy's wrists with bruising strength.

"You still like it." Smithy murmured huskily in the back of his throat. He pulled Logan's pants off and rubbed the sensitive member. Logan moaned arching his back his breath coming in short gasps.

"God!" Logan moaned as Smithy bit his side leaving red marks where his teeth were, "God!"

Smithy let go of Logan's hands and Logan jumped up grabbing Smithy and pulling him into a passionate kiss and rolling over onto top they fell off the bed and Smithy grunted as he hit the floor, "God you're strong. How'd you get so strong?"

Logan stooped and kissed Smithy again, he took this positional opportunity to push Logan back on his hard cock.

"God!" Logan screamed.

Markus flushed still deeper feeling the hardness in his own pants at the erotic practice before him. He slumped against the building trying to gather his wits, it was too cold to stay and watch besides Logan was just a kid to him, much to cold to relieve himself more over why would he-? He had Luke for that. It was silly of him to think he could simply knock on the door and take Logan back to the bunk house but he couldn't wait for them to finish… dam what was he going to do?

He'd have to go back make up some story about not being able to find the way. Maybe he could get away with the lie if everyone was a sleep.

Markus fiddled with the latch his fingers growing numb trying to get into the bunk house then the door swung open and Luke smiled at him, the smile faded away as he stepped in alone.

"Que?1 Where is Logan?"

"I couldn't find him." Markus murmured stripping his half frozen jacket off himself and continuing to undress.

"Foutaise. Vous êtes menteur.2 Why didn't you bring him back?"

"I told you I couldn't find him." Markus whispered in a soothing voice.

"Tell me the truth."

Markus stepped closer to Luke and kissed him then retreated to his own bunk burrowing into the covers. Luke moved back to his bed and lay down gazing at the back of Markus' head then he kissed it and murmured in his ear, "What were they doing?"

Markus lay silent for a moment then in a choked whisper, "Everything."

Luke swallowed hard and shook his head, "What does Smithy want out of him?"

"Love? Smithy's never been quite right, I mean he's never been married, never even shown a liking for women. Maybe he really does care about Logan?"

"Ne pas être si sot.3 Smithy couldn't be looking for love in Logan he's just a kid."

"He's sixteen Luke almost seventeen." Markus rolled over and smirked at Luke, "He's not twelve any more."

"Seize sont toujours un bébé, en France vous ne partiriez pas même à la maison par seize.4" Luke Murmured grumpely.

"This isn't France is it? If a twelve year old can work in a rock quarry then a sixteen year old can have an honest relationship with an older man."

"Older man?!" Luke hissed, "Smithy is old enough to be Logan-boy's father. For all Logan-boy knows Smithy IS his father."

"Don't bring that up; Logan-boy sleeping with Smithy has nothing to do with him not knowing where he's from."

"Vous pensez qu'ils sont bons ensemble.5" Luke murmured and glared at Markus daring him to deny it.

"You're right I do think they're good for each other. Who is going to take car of him better then Smithy? You saw the way he took care of the cook. He cares about Logan."

"The only thing Smithy cares about is Logan not being used by another man."

"How is that different then you and me?"

"It's completely different."

"I'm a jealous man."

"Yes but you-"

"And I am twice your age."

"But we're-"

"The only difference is you don't work for me."

"Exactly! It jeopardizes the work environment to have Logan-boy sleeping with Smithy."

"Shut up Luke. The world could use a little more love in it." Markus Rolled over and closed his eyes he lay awake listening to the disgruntled mutters and cursing in French of his lover and smiled, he really did Love Luke for all the things they fought about and the differences of opinion he really did love him. He rolled over and kissed Luke on the lips mid-curse Luke turned red and fell silent. Markus turned away again and closed his eyes.

The winter sun shown bright on the frozen world but it did not reach into the cabins. All the shudders shut all the curtains drawn and the snow pilled up close to the roof. Logan woke any way he yawned and wriggled slightly trying to get out of the embrace he was in. Smithy murmured and kissed his cheek pushing him back into the bed and rolling over.

"Wonderful way to say good morning." Logan growled, pushing the older man and sitting up.

"Good morning." Smithy sighed and rolled to look at Logan with a resigned tiredness.

"Do you suppose we're snowed in?"

"I would guess that is what the wall of white is outside my window." Smithy stood and walked to the window closing the curtains and walking back to bed.

Logan flushed at the site of the man; he hadn't remembered so many scars on Smithy last night, "what are those from?"

Smithy looked at his body and shook his head, "life."

"These look like claw marks." Logan murmured running his finger tips over the scars.

"They are." Smithy murmured climbing back into bed, "I had a run in with wolves in my younger years."

"Wolves?" Logan breathed his voice a dreamy husky thing; he'd seen them watching the camp like a primal god and every time he saw one he had had and almost uncontrollable desire to go with them to where ever they made camp next.

"Yes, wolves." Smithy grunted, "They mauled the whole lot of us on the trip got to men and killed a lot of cattle. Starving things they were."

"How'd you get away?"

"Well I grabbed a rifle from the saddle of a horse and started shooting, aiming to kill but mostly the wolves just ran off leaving their kill."

Logan made a low whistle and traced several more scars and then found one on the back of Smithy's neck as the older man reached to turn the lamp up, "What's this?"

Smithy reached to feel the back of his neck and their hands met, it sent a jolt to Logan's stomach and he with drew his hand. Smithy felt the scar and smirked, "Rock slide."

"A rock slide…" Logan had herd of them, he'd never seen one but some of the older members could still remember the last one.

"Happened when I was about your age, it had been raining something fierce and the mud just gave out and all of a sudden thousands of pounds of rocks came crashing down the mountain side at us. I was pretty badly hurt see this?" Smithy said pointing to his arm where a scar was visible, "that's where my bone broke the skin, and here." Smithy lifted the blanket for Logan to see his leg, "there's where I broke my leg, same kind of thing the bone was sticking out."

Logan touched it then leaned forward and kissed Smithy rubbing himself against the man so Smithy could feel his new arousal. Smithy smirked, "You little sadist getting pleasure out of bones poking out of my skin."

Logan smirked back and kissed Smithy again, Smithy flipped Logan to his back and turned down the kerosene lamp again.

Translation:

Que?1: What?

Foutaise. Vous êtes menteur.2: Bullshit. You are a liar

Ne pas être si sot.3: Don't be so foolish.

Seize sont toujours un bébé, en France vous ne partiriez pas même à la maison par seize.4: Sixteen is still a baby, in France wouldn't even leave house by sixteen.

Vous pensez qu'ils sont bons ensemble.5: You think that they are good together.

Sorry about the delay.

Thank you for your time I hope you enjoyed chapter Four I can't wait to get chapter Five out!


	5. Chapter 5

Personal Jesus

Logan dressed still gazing at Smithy, he was fully dressed now and readying himself to dig out of the cabin, Logan could feel the old horror filling his chest he must be going mad. Still Smithy had been right it had felt to right, the attraction had been sincere, and now as it faded Logan's heart started to race not from arousal but from the need to run again and the fear of being trapped in this place with Smithy.

"Logan-boy are you alright?"

Logan jumped at Smithy's question and turned gazing at Smithy, "y-yes."

"Are you feeling well? It's not like you to stutter." Smithy came over and took a glove off feeling Logan's forehead for fever. Logan's heart skipped at beet the jolt of excitement he had felt when their hands had met over the scar had returned and it was stronger.

"Just mixed up" Logan mumbled and moved to the door, "So we're going to dig our way out?"

Smithy nodded.

"How high do you think it is?" Logan asked looking at Smithy.

"High enough," Smithy murmured pining Logan against the snow, he snuck his hand up under Logan' old sweater and pulled up the red nit he kisses the pale flesh underneath. Logan shivered his existent combined with the snow in his neck. Smithy bit Logan's hip hard leaving a red ark that was quickly turning purple and pulled the sweater back down and picked up his shovel, "keep the bucket steady will you Logan-boy?"

Logan stood on the snow his eyes squinted and saw other people emerging from the snow to gaze around half dazed from the brightness. Two men came running to him jackets in hand.

"Simba put your coat on." Sadiki said his low voice rolling as he helped Logan into his coat.

Markus took Logan under the elbow and led him off, "did you have a good time last night?" he hissed in Logan's ear.

"What?!" Logan said jumping a little only to have Markus' grip tighten.

Luke jogged up his hair flying and grabbed Logan by the other elbow and they marched him back to the bunk house, "we need to talk Logan-boy" he whispered and the slid down into the darkness of the bunk house.

Markus lit a candle and gazed at Logan for a moment.

"Logan boy you understand don't you?" Luke asked sitting down next to him, "Taking up with Smithy is a bad idea, he's our boss you can't get attached to him, and it will end badly."

Logan shook his head and stood, "its nothing. He doesn't- I don't… its nothing." Logan walked back to the door and looked at the light streaming down, "when are we going to town?"

"Tonight." Markus murmured, "We'll stay the night."

Logan nodded, "let's get drunk tonight."

Luke sat silently for a moment then opened his mouth to speak but Logan was already climbing out of the bunk house threw the tunnel.

The bar was crowded and loud the smoke sluggishly oozing threw the air. Logan could feel his mind slipping at the edges and the lights and noise of the bar had started to become more and more a swirl of nothing and yet oddly enough everything. Markus and Luke were gone he didn't know where he didn't much care the lame jokes had reached a hilarity never before attained. The girl sitting next to him had become more then beautiful. She had become more then a cheep whore but a fallen angel who threw no fault of her own was a sinner like the best of them. Her red lips were full and she drank her beer with the hesitation of a lady yet with the intoxication of a drunkard. Her slim finger were on his thigh, at least he thought they were, they could have belonged to someone else he didn't know who. She was kissing him and roar of laughter was in the air but it didn't matter it was still just noise just nothing… just the world.

Her name was Rose or at least that's what he remembered the next morning. As he gazed at her half retarded with the haze still hugging at his brain. She opened her eyes and smiled, "hello…"

"Hello…"

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"Hum? Logan looked up as she got out of bed and stretched her naked body slim and smooth.

"We left the party a little earlier then I'm used to." She slipped back into her dress and stepped back closer to Logan, "you don't look so good…"

"Hum?" Logan asked he had been lost in thoughts; they seemed to be plaguing him a lot this morning, how was Smithy going to react? Why had he done it last night, why had he made such an ass out of himself?

Rose made a face and tied Logan's shoes for him, "not much of a talker are you?" she asked as she kissed him and took his hand leading him out of the room and back into he bar.

"Only in the mornings, you can't get me to shut up the rest of the day." Logan muttered trying to push Smithy from his mind.

Rose laughed and running her hands down his body sat on a bar stool, "come back and see me ok?" she murmured kissing Logan again. Logan nodded silently then looking up saw Markus watching him. Logan smiled at Rose and with a parting kiss walked out of the bar with Markus.

"Had a good night?"

"Yeah…"

Luke was walking ahead of them and Logan caught Markus watching him, "you?"

"Among other things," Markus murmuring in a husky whisper, "among other things."


End file.
